pokemon_x_and_y_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Team Rocket
Short biography Team Rocket is a criminal organization headed by Giovanni, whose main goal is to seek Pokemon for business purposes and nothing else. A trio of Team Rocket field agents, Jessie, James, and a talking Meowth, were defeated on an assignment to steal Pokémon from Viridian City's Pokémon Center by Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu, and since then have followed him everywhere on his journey in order to steal the Pikachu that humiliated them. Short summary Team Rocket arrived to Kalos as well so they can still follow Ash and steal Pikachu. They're still not doing so well. Jessie brought her Wobuffet, but James didn't bring any Pokémon. Instead, he caught Inkay, just by feeding him with a croissant. This is another proof how much he's good with Pokemon. She said that she's the best PokéPuff maker in Team Rocket, and that she's the PokéPuff Queen there. Though, Korrina's Lucario defeated them easily. Even though members of the Team Rocket are considered as bad guys, they can be good in some situations, and show love for their Pokemon (especially James). Jessie and James attended a dance party where all the Pokémon Performers were invited and James was randomly chosen to participate in a double battle where he had Miette as his partner and Serena and Ash as his opponents. Right now, Jessie has apparently earned three Princess keys including the only one that has been shown and she has qualified for the Master Class Tournament and made it to the semifinal round where she lost to Serena. After that, James and Meowth were afraid she would be really mad about it, but she unexpectedly took it really well. She said she was happy she made it so far and probably gained some popularity after this contest. Next to Pikachu, Team Rocket is also trying to steal Zygarde in its Core form, that Bonnie is currently keeping. In the Kalos League Tournament, Team Rocket was rooting for Ash. After the final battle between Ash and Alain, they got really emotional and decided to cancel their plan of stealing Ash's and Alain's Pokémon. When Team Flare attacked Kalos, Jessie was the one who decided to report that. The broadcast was interrupted by Lysandre. Timeline Pokémon X and Y EPISODE 3- '''James caught Inkay. '''EPISODE 11- '''Jessie caught Pumpkaboo. '''EPISODE 60- '''Jessie participated in her first Pokémon Showcase in Coumarine City and lost. '''EPISODE 80- '''Jessie participated in her second Pokémon Showcase in Dendemille City and lost in the second part of the showcase. '''EPISODE 82- '''Jessie's Pumpkaboo evolved into a Gourgeist after she traded it to a count, but she got it back quickly afterwards. '''EPISODE 91- '''Jessie participated in her third Pokémon Showcase in Anistar City and came in third place, after Serena and Shauna. Pokémon XY & Z '''EPISODE 8- '''Jessie participated in her fourth Pokémon Showcase and won her first Princess key. '''EPISODE 19- '''Jessie entered the Master Class Tournament and made it to the semifinal round. '''EPISODE 20- '''Jessie couldn't pass the semifinal round in the Master Class. '''Jessie Wobbuffet Wobbuffet is a little clumsy, yet a really good and somewhat powerful Pokémon of Jessie. She got it since the gang was in Johto. It tends to agree whenever Team Rocket comes up with an evil plan. It's the Pokémon Jessie has had for the longest time now. It often pops out of its Poké Ball by itself. Wobbuffet's moves are Mirror Coat and Counter. Gourgeist Pumpkaboo first appeared after Team Rocket was separated from Meowth after a fight in the balloon. Pumpkaboo randomly appeared and Jessie instantly captured it. It evolved when Jessie traded it to a count for a Mawile. Afterwards, when she thought of all the memories she's had with her Pumpkaboo, she realized she made a mistake and traded it back which made them bond a lot more. Gourgeist's moves are Shadow Ball, Seed Bomb, Leech Seed and Dark Pulse. James Inkay Inkay is the first Pokémon James has caught in Kalos. James caught it just by feeding it with a croissant. Inkay is usually used with Jessie's Gourgeist while battling. Inkay's moves are Psybeam, Tackle, and Foul Play. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Browse